


The Princess and The Blade

by SaharMeow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, JuniBlade, Juniberry Flower, M/M, Mild Language, Miro, Mostly Kallura with slight plance/pidgance, Multi, Shatt, Very subtle shatt/miro, ball/banquet scene, insecure pidge, kallura, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharMeow/pseuds/SaharMeow
Summary: While Keith is off on missions with the Blade of Marmora and the paladins continue to grow the coalition, Allura worries about Keith while upholding her duties as a paladin and a princess. Keith misses his team and goes to train at the castle which turns into a late night sparring session with Allura. The paladins are asked to attend a ball in order to rebuild an alliance with one of Altea's old allies. Pidge struggles with expressing her femininity and accepting her feelings for Lance. All events leading up to the ball!





	1. "I'm Ready to Break to Make Amends"

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the end of season 4, Takes place between episodes 4 and 5 {filling up the space of what could’ve (I wish) happened after the Voltron show episode}
> 
> Guys please bear with me on part one, it might start off a bit slow but I promise it will pick up and be worth it. I'm not sure how exactly I will split up the parts but let's see how it goes! Happy reading everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also the Kallura ball scene will be coming in art form soon!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song, "Eternally Yours" by, Motionless in White

It had only been two weeks since Keith had left team Voltron to be with the Blade of Marmora full time.

Two weeks since Shiro reconnected with the black lion.

Things should be calm now, right?

They should be but Allura still didn’t feel at ease, she was happy that they were able to form Voltron again without worry but she was troubled with Keith leaving so suddenly.

She had felt there was so much left unsaid, so much that needed to be resolved. Allura knew there was more as to why Keith left, why he didn’t want to open up to his teammates, his friends, his family. There was something else there whether it be insecurity, anxiety, feeling unimportant to the team (which wasn’t true in the slightest), fear of failing or even fear of getting too close to everyone.

She was worried and she wanted him back home with her and the paladins, she knew how dangerous and reckless the blade could be after learning about the loss of Keith’s fellow blade member.

She didn’t want to imagine what could happen to Keith, still what could she do, she couldn’t stop him, he wouldn’t listen. It was his decision and when she had tried to reach out it had turned into a lecture and Keith again closed himself off.

She worried and hoped for his safety and wellbeing, she hoped the other paladins did as well.

-

-

-

Along with piloting the blue lion Allura still had diplomatic duties to attend to, to continue growing the coalition and building alliances, as a Princess it was her royal duty (a lot for a teenage girl to handle the fate of the universe on her shoulders but Allura was strong willed and always held her head up high).

Coran had gotten in touch with one of Altea’s oldest allies, a planet of royal elegance and strict political standing.

Phinnetta was the name of the planet and it’s inhabitants were called Phinights, they had heard the legend of Voltron and but not of Altea (although they had been strong alliances some 10,000 years ago). Coran had reassured them that they had a strong history in the past and that they needed to rekindle this alliance once again, especially now that the Voltron coalition needed strong allies.

The Phinights were not so easily impressed with flashy commercials and merchandise, they wanted a proper meeting with someone of royalty and the leader of Voltron (aka Allura and Shiro). Coran being their liaison had scheduled one for the afternoon.

Allura stood in her bedroom sighing at her mirror while the mice nodded and shook their heads at her trying on different outfits, she turned to her tiny friends, “I don’t know what attire would be appropriate for this meeting, whether I should wear regal attire or my paladin armor? *sigh* Honestly I can’t even concentrate…”

Allura fell back on her bed and stared at her ceiling, the mice scurried over to her and snuggled around her.

Allura smiled, “Thank you my little friends for being my ears when I feel like I’m talking to myself."

She sat upright to face them, "You see I am still very worried about Keith. I know it hasn’t been very long since his departure but we haven’t heard from him at all and that worries me. I understand we have a lot of responsibility at the moment with forming the coalition, training as paladins, Zarkon, the galra, Lotor, and of course rebuilding many worlds that have been destroyed...*sigh* But Keith is like my family now…I don’t want to lose him. Is that selfish of me when I have the fate of the universe resting on my shoulders?”

The mice shook their heads and scurried over to comfort her.

She smiled and whispered, “I have to be strong.”

She stood up and changed into her paladin suit, it made her feel powerful and that is what she needed right now, it was how she wanted to enter her meeting with the Phinight leaders.

-

-

-

Allura walked in side by side with Shiro to the dining hall where Coran had prepared some odd looking green beverages along with small blue desserts.

Walking into the room they saw three very regal looking individuals that appeared as if they had walked out of a fairytale.

The older couple (most likely the king and queen) were wearing red attire that touched the ground and were covered in jewels, even Allura had never seen before.

Alongside them was a younger individual, dressed in vibrant yet classy green attire with jewels around his neck. He was quite handsome.

In fact the whole family was quite attractive, all had features that resembled Alteans such as the ears, bright eyes and facial markings (although these beings had markings that were like patterns but only appeared on their foreheads going into their hair and were different for each individual).

Upon entering, Allura and Shiro both bowed and welcomed them.

The older gentlemen (the king) reached out for Allura, bowed and kissed her hand. “This must be Princess Allura, my grace we didn’t expect the princess to also be a paladin of the legendary Voltron. *turns to Shiro* and you must be the valiant leader of Voltron! Why what an outstanding pair! I am King Zeuul and this is my wife Queen Zera.”

The Queen bowed as well in respect, but the prince, he just stared at Allura in awe.

Without taking his eyes off of her he took her hand as well and kissed it, he stared into her eyes, “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I am Prince Rufio.”

Allura, feeling awkward, nervously smiled, “I am flattered Prince Rufio, my name is Princess Allura, as you probably already know, I am (was) the princess of Altea and pilot of the blue lion and this *gestures towards Shiro* is Shiro head of Voltron and paladin of the black lion.”

The Prince glances over at Shiro and then back over to Allura, with an inquisitive face he asks, “I see…so you and the black paladin are-“

Allura waved her arms in a fluster, “No no nothing like that at all, Shiro and I are comrades, paladins, friends and *smiles at Shiro* family.”

Shiro smiled and nodded in agreement, “We all are working together to restore peace from the Galra to the universe, we were told that you wanted to schedule a meeting in order to discuss an alliance. We understand that you wanted a proper introduction and meeting before joining us. We also understand that your people have had an easier time dealing with Galra forces.”

The king and queen’s faces fell.

The king said in a soft voice, “We were able to keep them from ruining our way of life by providing supplies and aid to them as well as…as well as jewels from our world that the witch Haggar uses for her spells. Till recently where our jewels are becoming more scarce, we fear for our outcome.”

They all took a seat and discussed diplomacy and future course of action.

-

-

-

Once the meeting was over Allura and Shiro walked the royal family out to meet the other paladins and escort them to their ship.

Upon meeting the paladins the prince suggested that they all attend their annual royal banquet where they could introduce the paladins of Voltron as the defenders of the universe to the Phinights. The king and queen thought it was a wonderful idea and insisted that they all attend and would not take no for an answer.

Lance yelled excitedly, “Booyaa! It’s razzle-dazzle time! Gonna’ wow the ladies with my awesome dance moves.”

Pidge nervously asked, “Do we all have to go?”

The queen responded, “Why of course you must all attend, you are a paladin of Voltron after all! We must introduce you properly.”

Pidge sighed, “I was afraid you’d say that.”

Hunk cut in, “What’s the big deal Pidge? Just think of all the food!”

The queen giggled, “Yes we will prepare the most exquisite meals for you paladins!”

Matt patted Pidge on the back, “It’ll be fun kiddo! We all have been very tense and stressed. A night to unwind is something that’ll do ya good. Plus, you’re technically still working.”

Pidge just looked down with a disappointed look on her face. She let out a groan, “I guess you’re right.”

Before exiting the castle, Prince Rufio glanced over at Allura.

He gave her a sly smirk, in a fluid motion he took her hand. While lightly grazing her finger tips with his lips, “I hope you save me a dance, _princess_.”

She blushed because she was caught off guard.

He winked at her, “I bid you fair well until then my dear.”

Lance yelled with flames in his eyes, “HEY WHAT?!” 

The prince waved off as the royal family had left to return to their home planet.

-

-

-

The paladins went to attend to their usual tasks.

Lance followed behind Allura and asked in a frustrated tone, “Were you and that princey guy-"

Shiro cut him off, “Lance come on change into your suit, we have to take the lions and continue transporting supplies to more Galra affected civilians. No time for breaks.”

 

* * *

It had been a long day, Keith felt his breathing was heavier than usual and the pain in his body wasn’t anything light either. Still even after a long mission he couldn’t rest, he wanted to train, he wanted to become stronger.

Truth be told he had been pushing his limits more and more every day to a point where he knew if Shiro were there he’d give him a speech about how being reckless would affect the team negatively and put them in danger as well.

He also knew if Allura was there she’d give him a lecture on self-care or some...other crap.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He did a few stretches and decided to see where he should train today, Keith had been traveling to abandoned (and at times dangerous) areas where he’d train till he was too exhausted to move anymore.

He was looking at places on the screen in front of him in his courters he was given with the blade, but he ended up getting a bit distracted.

It wasn’t that he’d forgotten his Voltron team or anything of the sort, in fact he missed them every day.

He probably would never admit it but, would often check to see what they were up to late at night after his missions. Since Coran had gone the publicity route with building the coalition. It wasn’t hard to see his old team in “action.”

Keith found it amusing and would often find himself smiling with some of the silly antics they were doing, most likely forced by Coran. “Ha..Of course Lance is hamming it up.”

The feed cut to show “Keith” he couldn’t help but let out a slight snort while holding in his laugh. Which caused the pain to sharpen, he winced, shut his screen and let out another sigh, … he missed them all a lot.

-

-

-

He thought maybe he could train in their old training room in the Altean castle/ship.

 _What was the big deal right?_ _Maybe_ _I should just contact Coran and ask if I can use the training room tonight._

He hesitated but then finally got the courage to contact Coran. To his surprise, it was Allura that answered.

Her face had lit up, Keith was happy to see her smiling but became nervous to ask her about the training room so late.

“Keith!” she said excitedly “It has been quite a while since the other paladins and I have seen you. I… hope you’re doing well.”

He nodded and couldn’t help but smile, he really did miss his old team. “What are you doing up so late, princess? I thought I’d be speaking to Coran right now?”

Allura sighed and nervously smiled, “Well you see Coran has had an issue with a space worm the past few days and hasn’t gotten any rest.”

“Space worm?” Keith asked confused.

Allura nodded, “Yes! I’m afraid it’s a rather long story, but don’t worry all is well. Shiro has been covering Coran’s late night calls and scheduling meetings for the coalition while he has been resting. But seemed Shiro has been rather tense as well so I offered to cover tonight. Plus, I haven’t been able to get much sleep as of late anyway”

She smiled “Although I’m glad I covered tonight because I got to hear from you, Keith.” 

He gave her back a small smile and nodded, “It was nice seeing you too Allura. I’m glad things are okay on your end. You should try to get some sleep too though.”

Allura nodded, “Yes I… I suppose you’re right.”

She let out a light laugh, “Although I still haven’t asked what your reasoning for calling is, surely it isn’t for late night chit chat.”

Then she paused and her face looked as if she’d just had a realization, “Wait…did something serious happen? The other paladins left not too long ago for bed— Shiro might still be awake—“

He cut her off, “No no, it’s nothing like that! Everything’s fine, I was calling to see if I could use the training simulation in the castle tonight?”

 _Here comes the lecture_ , he thought.

Much to his surprise Allura told him he was welcome to use it whenever and that he never needed to ask.

Before hanging up she did question why he needed to train so late, but all he could say was “I need to become stronger,” and hung up.

-

-

-

It was very late when Keith had arrived to the Altean castle but he found his way inside towards the training room.

Allura surprisingly was still awake and… _was she waiting for me_?

He sighed in anticipation of an Allura lecture. Allura was sitting with her mice when Keith entered. She stood up when the door had opened. The mice ran over to greet Keith.

Allura looked to him with concerned eyes. “Keith, I know you don’t want a lecture right now but I am very concerned, you are welcome to use the training ground whenever you wish, as I’ve said, however I can’t help but feel as though something is wrong.”

He looked down, “Allura I know you’re concerned but there is nothing to worry about. I just want to train, okay? So can we not talk about this right now.”

He looked back up to meet her eyes. “You should go get some rest, I’m sure you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I know the way out…I’ll let myself out.”

She didn’t look as if she was going to go anywhere anytime soon. She crossed her arms, “Very well, however I am not tired either. I will spar with you.”

“What?!,” he asked surprised.

 _Was she serious_?

“I’m not going to spar with you Allura, it’s late you should be sleeping and I just came here to train **alone**. If I knew it’d be like this I would’ve just gone somewhere else.”

She frowned, crossed her arms and opened the doors to the simulation room.

“You’re not asleep either and it’s late! What was it you said?” She put her pointer finger on her chin in a playful sarcastic manner, “Oh! Right, ‘I want to become stronger?’ Well so do I. So… are we going to spar... _or_ are you going to watch me run through a simulation on my own.”

He sighed and followed in agreement. _There’s no arguing with her when she’s like this,_ he thought.

-

-

-

Upon entering the simulation room Keith asked, “Hey how about we just run through a normal drill instead of sparring with each other?”

Allura turned around and said, “I thought it would be more fun to spar with each other. What’s wrong Keith, are you afraid I’ll injure you?”

Flustered, Keith responded, “No of course not! It’s more like I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Allura frowned, “Don’t worry about me *she grabbed her bayard* I’d be more worried about yourself if I were you. *she positioned herself in a battle stance* Do not hold back, let’s see if your blade training is even worth it.”

Keith frowned and positioned himself in a battle stance as well.

 _T_ _his is not what I was expecting when I wanted to train tonight, I need to be careful so I don_ _’_ _t hurt her_ , he thought but then tensed when he felt the pain on his side.

Before he could even move Allura had him pinned down. “Your guard is down,” she pushed down harder, “I told you to not hold back, do not take me for someone who is weak.”

Keith frowned and managed to sweep up from under her and had her down now by her arm, it was so quick Allura didn’t see it coming.

“Clearly noted princess,” he said.

Allura swung around to kick him away, Keith dodged. Allura started going in full force and Keith kept on the defensive and continued to dodge her attacks. 

 _She’s really serious right now_ , thought Keith.

 

* * *

Allura began to get tired but she refused to give up. She was becoming very frustrated with Keith, who was constantly dodging her and staying on the defensive instead of actually fighting her.

She yelled in frustration and lack of breath, “This is not a proper sparring session!”

He looked as if he was holding in a laugh, he smirked, “Oh it isn’t? Sorry couldn’t tell!”

Allura glared in annoyance. She ran full force into him so that he couldn’t escape as easily. Instead of pinning him down she grabbed him and flung him across the floor.

She gasped when she realized what she had done and ran over to him, yelling, “Keith! I am so sorry! I forgot my own strength!” She sat next to him to help him up.

He winced in pain, “Damn it Allura…I forgot you Altean’s have like super strength or something.” He coughed and held onto his side with a painful look on his face.

Allura felt her heart race and she began to panic. “Keith you’re injured! *she attempted to examine his left side * Let me see your wound please?” She looked to him with sad but concerned eyes.

He hesitated but after looking at her reaction, he obeyed.

He turned his face away as she lifted up his shirt. Allura gasped at the sight of a large and deep bruise, “KEITH this bruise?!?! Surely this can’t be from me flinging you...can it?! Especially since I’ve barely laid a hand on you all night!”

Keith didn’t look at her or answer.

Allura felt her stomach tense up and she managed to force out, “So…is this…is this from one of your blade missions?”

He didn’t look at her still but said in a soft tone, “I told you before…I don’t want to talk.”

Allura couldn’t help but push back tears, she didn’t get this way easily…however she felt Keith pulling away, worse was that he was injured and hiding it from her.

 _Why is he like this?_ she thought.  _Does he pull away like this from the blades too?_

She felt herself tense up again. _They probably don’t even ask about his wellbeing…._

Allura straightened herself up as if she was not about to cry just now at all.

“Let’s get you in a healing pod now.”

Keith turned around to face her and said in an annoyed tone, “No! That’ll take too long, I have another mission in the morning!”

Allura frowned, “You can’t be serious right now! Your mission right now is to care for yourself!”

Keith said angrily, “Allura I don’t need this right now! I can’t put the mission on hold for a little bruise!” He tried to stand up but groaned and sat back down in pain.

Allura’s eyes were filled with sadness and concern. She snapped out of it again and said in a stern tone, “Keith remove your uniform!”

He looked up at her in surprise, “What?!”

She held her stern gaze, “Look I would rather not waste time arguing with you over the pod all night. I’d prefer for you to receive treatment immediately.” She motioned to see his wound again.  “Let me see your injury and see if there is anything I can do to help for the time being.”

He sighed but obeyed (probably because this sounded quicker to him than being in a pod for God knows how long). Keith removed the top of his blade uniform and Allura gasped at the number of deep bruises on his body.

 _No wonder he was groaning in pain_ , she thought. Allura said with panic in her voice, “Keith I am afraid a pod will be the best option right now for your injuries! Please-“

He cut her off, “Allura I already said NO! *he frowned* Look I **really** don’t have time for this right now!”

She looked down sadly. She spoke in a soft tone, “Why are you being like this…”

“What?!” he asked surprised.

She looked up and glared at him. “Very well! I will get the first aid kit.”

Keith asked confused, “First aid kit?”

She responded, “Yes, Hunk picked it up a few days ago from this Earth store when we went to the space mall. He said it was for emergencies in case something ever happened to the healing pods. In the meantime, *she helped him stand* you should get washed up *nervous smile* from the smell of it, it doesn’t seem like you have had time for regular showers.”

Keith feeling embarrassed, responded back, “HEY!”

She giggled and helped him into his old room.

-

-

-

Allura knew Hunk had left all of the Earth items he purchased in Pidge’s room (majority of it was tech related stuff that she wanted to experiment with it alongside Altean technology). Allura didn’t want to wake Pidge so she was trying her best to tiptoe inside. Her mice had a much easier time scurrying inside right away.

“Let me know where she has put it,” she whispered to them. One of the mice came scurrying back right away gesturing to her what direction it was in. She whispered, “Well done.” She tried to hurry in and grab it as fast as she could while being quiet.

Upon picking it up and almost exiting Allura froze (as did the mice, all in a very hilarious manner) when she heard a quiet voice call behind her, “Allura is that you?” Pidge sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Allura slowly turned around, “Oh hello Pidge… I had just forgotten something here earlier that is all. Goodnight!”

She tried to exit when Pidge asked, “You forgot the first aid kit? *adjusting her glasses* Why do you need that in the middle of the night?”

Allura said in a frantic, “Well you see…umm…I wanted to practice Earth healing techniques on the mice in case of an emergency!” The mice all hi-fived each other at Allura’s “clever” comeback.

Pidge didn’t look like she bought it but responded, “R-riiight…”

Allura sighed and began  walking out again. “Alright goodnight again Pidge.”

Pidged yawned, “Kay night Allura, say goodnight to Keith for me.”

Allura froze in her tracks and looked over nervously at Pidge.

Pidge smirked, “Allura I can hear his shower on. *puts fingers on chin as if thinking* Of course at first I thought you were just being a weirdo; showering in his bathroom or something because you missed him. But when I heard you sneaking around I figured it was actually him.”

Allura’s face went completely red. She could feel her ears getting hot.

She opened her mouth to say something but Pidge cut her off, “No need to explain, I’d rather not have details anyway. You kids have a good night. *she put her glasses by her bed side* Oh and don’t worry *smirk* I won’t tell the others.”

Allura said with a nervous smile, “O-okay…umm…thank you...” She ran out rather flustered and the mice followed after her.

-

-

-

Before entering Keith’s room Allura kept thinking about Pidge’s shower comment. 

 _Does she actually think I would go shower in his bathroom like that because I miss him_ , she frowned then sighed.

She knocked on Keith’s door, “Come in.”

She entered still in thought and started saying, “Keith you’ll never believe the most ridiculous thing Pidge just said to me-“ She stopped mid comment and stared at him.

He was wearing pants but no shirt and was still wiping his head with a towel. While freaking out about his bruises she hadn’t notice how toned he had become (of course he had always been somewhat toned but it was more so now, close to Shiro even).

She blushed and felt her ears get hot again.  _Well at least the Blade training is good for something_ , she thought.

Keith snapped her out of it by waving his hand in front of her face, “Hello? Allura? Allura!”

She shook her head, “Yes? Is everything alright?”

He responded, “I should be asking you that, you froze mid-sentence! I kept asking ‘she said?’ and you wouldn’t answer."

He felt her forehead, "You sure you’re okay? Your face looks kind of red too.”

She swatted his hand away, “I’m fine! **You** are the one with the bruises!”

She opened up the first aid kit and looked through the items. It dawned on her that she didn’t know what any of the objects were for. She stared at them trying to decipher what they could be.

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “Okay here *he lifted up a tube* this cream is supposed to help with bruising.”

“Oh,” she responded intrigued, “So that cream will make your bruises disappear?”

“Not exactly,” Keith responded, “It just helps speed up the process and gives my body some pain relief.”

Allura helped him put cream on his bruises, but the whole time she began to feel sadness again.

She didn’t want Keith to leave, she was more concerned about his safety than ever…she also had just missed him terribly.

 

 

* * *

Keith had to admit, only to himself, of course. As much as he wanted to avoid Allura’s lectures he was relieved and found it to be refreshing.

Sure, he didn’t get to train the way he wanted to but his body pain had lessened, and he just felt more at ease now.

 _Maybe Allura is right about resting_ , he thought.

He finished getting dressed and started to walk towards the exit with Allura.

She yawned once or twice during their short walk, he smiled at her softly, “You better go straight to bed after this.” She nodded without looking at him.

 _Is she mad at me?,_ he thought.

They got to the door and Keith said, “Okay well I better get going now, goodnight princess.” She kept frowning without looking at him or saying anything.

He sighed, deep down he knew what she was going to say…but he didn’t want to get into this again.

He started to walk out when Allura yelled, “Please don’t leave!” Keith stopped in his tracks.

He didn’t turn around to face her. “You belong here, with Voltron, with the paladins, with…with **your family**!”

He clenched his fists. It wasn’t like he didn’t care about them, he did, a lot. He just…he just felt out of place there, he felt he would be of more use to the blade. They didn’t need him…

He felt something collide into him which caught him off guard “Keith please!”

She hugged him from behind. He could feel her trembling. “I don’t want anything to happen to you! I have lost so much already Keith, … I can’t lose you too.”

Keith felt a sharp pain in his heart. “I’m sorry Allura,” he whispered.

There was silence but Allura did not move from her position.

He could hear her quietly crying. She was trying to hold her tears in, finally she managed to say, “Please come back to us in one piece Keith, … please.”

Looking down sadly, he put his palm over her hand that was on his chest, “I will, promise.” With that Allura let go.

He glanced back to meet her sad but hopeful blue eyes before the automatic doors shut.


	2. "Say What You Mean Out Load"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please bear with me, Keith's part might start off a bit plot heavy but that's only because I am trying to stay SOMEWHAT close to the canon plot of the show. Enjoy part 2! (Part 3 coming soon) Happy reading!
> 
> Chapter title song: “Out Loud” by, Gabbie Hanna

**_ Day of the Phinnetta Ball _ **

Allura sighed as she went through her gowns.

 _I should be excited about dressing up for a royal ball…it has been so long_ , she thought as she looked through the various Altean regal wear.

Truth be told Allura had been more stressed than usual and it was starting show. She had been spacing out more, which was VERY unlike her.

She had also been eating less, just the other day Lance had pointed out to her that she was playing with her green goo instead of actually eating it. She had been losing her appetite.

She sighed again and fell back on her bed.

Her little mice scurried over to her side, “Little friends, it seems a bit silly to be attending a ball while we’re in the middle of a war don’t you think?”

They squeaked and nodded to her.

Allura sat up with a face of concern, “We all have so much riding on our hands as paladins and I understand that this alliance will be beneficial for the coalition but *sigh* I suppose the stress is finally getting to me.”

One of the mice crawled to her lap and smirked as if to mock a certain former paladin with a mullet.

Allura giggled softly, “That is an accurate impersonation of Keith.”

Her face fell again and she looked down with a saddened expression, the mice went over to comfort her with tiny hugs.

She smiled sadly at them, “I am very concerned about him. He hasn’t reached out again since that night…I miss him terribly.”

Allura flinched at the sudden knock on her door.

“Can I come in?” asked Pidge.

Allura cleared her throat, “Why of course Pidge!”

Pidge entered with a rather troubled look on her face which Allura noticed right away.

“Is everything alright Pidge?,” she asked with concern.

Pidge had her hands in her pocket and looked away, “I don’t know…*sigh* I just hate all this ball stuff.”

Allura couldn’t help but give a small smile to Pidge. 

_Has she been feeling the way I have as well? Surely, I can’t be the only one who thinks this ball is rather silly with everything currently going on._

Allura comfortingly put her hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “It is quite alright Pidge. I too, think this is a silly idea with everything on our plate at the moment…Still, it is going to benefit us further in the coalition.”

Pidge shook her head in a fluster, “N-no! That’s not it at all!”

Surprised Allura asked, “Then what is the matter Pidge?”

Pidge did not make eye contact with Allura, instead she simply blushed and looked the other way.

In a soft tone Pidge said, “I don’t have a dress…”

Allura paused for a moment surprised by Pidge’s concern.

She smiled, “Why Pidge... that isn’t a problem! I have numerous gowns. I’m sure we can find you something perfect for the ball!”

Pidge sighed and sat on Allura’s bed, the mice scurried over to comfort her and she began to pet them.

Pidge looked down sadly, “You don’t get it… Of course how can you… You’re a princess and a beautiful one at that!”

Allura asked with a very confused expression, “Pidge I apologize I don’t under-“

Pidge shot up to her feet, “I’M NOT PRETTY OKAY! I don’t know how to be pretty or girly! I was always bullied for being a nerd! That’s what I am! I’m proud of that! I don’t know how be a proper ‘GIRL’.”

Allura looked surprised.

Pidge just realized she had risen her voice.

She sat back down, “I’m sorry Allura… I really didn’t mean to snap like that…”

Allura sat down next to her.

She put her hand on Pidge’s shoulder again comfortingly. “Pidge, I know you won’t believe me right now but *smiles* you are VERY beautiful. We all come in different shapes and sizes and shouldn’t take negative comments from toxic individuals to heart. Putting on a dress and some makeup isn’t want makes you beautiful or feminine, that is something you don’t have to prove through external means.”

Pidge looked up at Allura and then back down, “Easy for you to say when literally anyone that meets you automatically falls for you.”

Allura gave a nervous smile, “Umm I’m not quite sure what you mean by that…however *serious look* the male gaze isn’t a proper form of validity either.”

Pidge looked questioningly at Allura, “You’re not sure? My brother fell for you the moment he first saw you. That Rufio guy practically claimed your hand in marriage before leaving that day. Even Keith has a soft spot for you!”

Allura turned red, “Umm I don’t quite understand…”

Pidge cut in, “Oh please! The only people I’ve ever seen that guy open up to have been you and Shiro! He actually takes what you say to heart. Plus, you guys literally ran away together in the middle of the night.”

Allura chimed in, “It wasn’t like that we were-“

Pidge cut in again, “I honestly could go on! Plus *smirk* he hasn’t even come back to see us at the castle once since leaving with the blade, but had no problem sneaking around in the middle of the night with you that day.”

Allura, now blushing, opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Pidge once again.

“And then there’s Lance *she looked down sadly and sighed* he was obsessed with you the moment we found you in the pod… Plus every girl he has ever hit on after has also been very beautiful.”

Pidge sighed and stood to leave, “I’m sorry for coming in here with these outbursts, I…I just wanted to talk to let this out I guess…”

Suddenly Allura had a realization.  _Does Pidge have feelings for Lance? Of course! Why didn_ _’t_ _I notice it before!_

She smiled softly at Pidge, “You are the most intelligent individual I know and so confident in your abilities! That is something I am very envious of. I put up a confident front often because I have to be strong, I have to be the leader that I know my father would’ve wanted me to be…. But you, you honestly inspire me Pidge. You and the other paladins are the reason I am able to get through my most difficult days."

Pidge smiled to herself without looking in Allura’s direction, “Thank you Allura…that honestly means a lot.”

Allura smiled excitedly, “Pidge let me help you get ready for the ball.”

Pidge looked up questioningly at Allura, “How exactly would you do that?”

Allura’s eyes sparkled, “Just leave it all to me and the mice, we’ll do your hair, find the perfect dress and doll you up!”

Pidge cringed a little, “I honestly don’t even know if I’m comfortable with that…”

Allura nodded understandingly, “Don’t worry we will come up with a look that is still ‘Pidge’! But as I’ve said before, the male gaze should not be a form of validity for your femininity. Just be Pidge, I’m sure Lance will-“

Pidge cut in, “THIS ISN’T ABOUT HIM!”

Pidge was blushing nervously.

Allura smiled and rolled her eyes, “Well although it isn’t about anyone particular I will still make this a wonderful night for you.”

Pidge chuckled, “There really is no arguing with you when you’re all fired up about something.”

Allura smiled excitedly, she shut the door and sat Pidge down on a chair in front of her vanity.

Pidge looked at her reflection and gulped nervously, “I’m trusting you Allura!”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Meanwhile on some very dry planet…._ **

 

Keith felt his chest get heavy and coughed to clear his throat.

Kolivan asked without looking his way, “You sure you’ll be able to sneak in without being detected?”

With confidence Keith responded, “Yes. This planet is practically a desert it’s like I’m breathing in sand, as long as I keep my face covered during the mission I won’t cough or anything.”

Kolivan nodded, “Good, meet back at the ship once you finish investigating the scrap warehouse. Supposedly it’s just a place to get scrap parts but my sources tell me that they are shipping supplies under the radar, they could be giving supplies to Prince Lotor. I’m going to go into town and see if I can get info on the individuals responsible for supplying in this area.”

Keith nodded, “Hopefully we can get some more information on Lotor as well, maybe if whether or not this was going to be his next stop.”

“It seems likely though,” responded Kolivan.

With that the two parted ways.

Keith was very swift, practically like a ninja, whilst sneaking into the warehouse.

 _Wow, anything can get passed these guys_ _…_ _it_ _’_ _s like they aren_ _’_ _t even trying to guard the supplies_.

Keith paused... _It looks like they are just transporting medical supplies?_

Keith began to follow one of the men transporting the crates.

He followed for quite a while.  _Where is this guy going?!_

Keith found himself entering an area that looked unlike the warehouse.  _What is this place?_

Keith instinctively ran and hid in a corner where he could not be spotted but would be able to have a clear view.

He saw the boxes being loaded onto different ships, all varying in design.

Then he saw a few individuals exiting the ships to help load the cargo boxes coming in… _Those are refugees!_

Keith jumped ran out to expose himself which caused one of the cargo men to panic and almost attack him but he managed to dodge.

“Wait! I’m not the enemy! I’m with the coalition!”

After a brief introduction to the surprised and worried faces he was now looking at, the cargo men explained that the warehouse was a cover to transport supplies to the refugees and other in need.

They had to remain hidden so they disguised it as a scrap warehouse, this planet consisted of a lot of scrap materials because it was considered a “dump” planet, meaning people would come drop off their trash here.

Keith looked surprised and a bit disappointed, _Damn it! I really thought we were closer to finding him._

He apologized for sneaking around and explained his mission.

One of the cargo men told him not to worry about it because they were all fighting the same fight in different ways, he told him he’d walk him out.

He led Keith to an area where there were flowers growing out of the sandy desert ground, Keith couldn’t believe his eyes.

“How?,” he asked.

The gentleman smiled, “That is the ferra flower, it is unique to our planet, it needs a very dry and hot climate to grow.”

Keith stared at it. _It honestly looks like the juniberry flowers Allura was going on about._

He looked down sadly remembering her crying for him not to leave.

 _I hate seeing her upset_ _…_ _and because of me of all things_ _…_

The cargo man couldn’t help but notice Keith spaced out. He smiled, “You know you can take one right?”

Keith looked up in surprise, “What-no…I…wait, I can take one?”

The man nodded, “Take as many as you’d like.”

Keith picked a few.  _I should probably take more than one in case they start dying on me._

He paused. _What the hell am I doing?! When would I even give her these?!_

The man watched curiously, “She’s mad at you, isn’t she?”

Caught off guard Keith responded, “What?!”

“Your girlfriend, she’s mad, isn’t she?” the man repeated.

Keith looked down sadly and sighed, “Yeah…kind of…she’s very upset…with me. *his head shot up and he frowned* But she’s NOT my girlfriend!”

The man chuckled, “But I can tell she’s very special to you *smile* You should bring her these, there’s a saying here that the ferra flower can warm the hearts of anyone. There’s just something about it that makes people open up, forgive, and *smiles wide* love!”

Keith looked down at the flower and sighed, “I’d rather see her smile than cry…so I guess it’s worth a shot.”

The man smiled and led Keith out, “You know there are such things as tears of joy too!”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’d rather her just be happy and go back to being Allura without tears of any kind. She isn’t one to cry like that unless something REALLY upsets her, trust me she’s one of the strongest people I know.”

The gentleman chuckled, “Sounds like she’s as stubborn about her feelings as you are! *smile* Well I wish you both luck.”

Confused by the statement Keith walked out and headed towards the ship.

 _What a weirdo_ , thought Keith, _and what a waste of time today was. Still_ *he looked down at the flowers in his hands* _maybe today won’t be a complete waste after all._

-

-

-

Back in his Blade courters Keith decided to call the paladins again, this time he hoped Allura would pick up.

He wasn’t sure how exactly he’d give her the flowers or that he’d even do it in person. _Maybe I’ll see if they’ll be home tonight and leave them at her doorstep or something. Is that creepy? Should I leave a note?_

He sighed, “What the hell am I doing…”

Still he mustered the courage to call.

Coran answered excitedly, “Keith! Long time no chat old lad! How is the blade treating you?!”

Lance and Hunk popped up from behind him excitedly as well.

Keith noticed they were all dressed up as if they were going to some formal event. “Why are you guys all dressed up, is this another coalition thing?”

“No,” Lance smirked while he adjusted his bowtie, “We got invited to a fancy ball full of hot alien babes and *he made finger gun gestures* and you best believe this sharp shooter is going to get lucky tonight!”

Hunk cut in, “We don’t really know about the ‘alien babes’ part but we know that they promised us a whole bunch of food.”

 _They haven’t changed at all_ , thought Keith as he smiled.

He missed them all so much.

They all began asking Keith questions and started telling Keith about Coran’s space worm incident.

Shiro walked in and greeted Keith as well, he asked why Keith was calling however (which the others just simply forgot to do).

Keith paused nervously. _What do I even say_?!

He managed, “Umm we found a planet where they are using scrap warehouses to transport supplies to refugees and those in need, maybe they could be of use to the coalition?”

Shiro nodded, “That sounds like it would be great for the rebellion, aid is just as important as fire power!”

Keith nodded. _I guess I’ll give these to her some other time._

He paused then answered, “Well I better leave you guys to your diplomatic ball business, tell the girls I said hello.”

“Tell them yourself,“ smiled Hunk.

“HEY ‘KEITH,’ IT’S KEITH!” he shouted.

Allura came stomping out, “I already told you boys that I am currently in the middle of helping Pidge and to not dist-“

She froze when she saw Keith on the screen.

“Keith,” she said his name so softly it almost pulled at his heart strings.  

He honestly didn’t know what exactly to say to her so he managed a small smile, “Hey Allura.”

There was a short silence in the room which caused everyone to stare at Allura, then at Keith and then back at Allura.

Coran cleared his throat, “Uhmm Princess would you like us to give you two a moment alone?”

Lance glared furiously, “Hey! What gives?! What’s going on with you two?!”

Keith sighed, “Nothing…”

Allura just stared at him with what looked like hopeful eyes.

Lance frowned, “It doesn’t seem like nothing!”

Keith frowned, “Well even if it is something, it’s my fault okay!”

Allura smiled softly at him.

He sighed, “Guys I just wanted to give you that info.”

That was a lie.

“Go enjoy your ball or whatever.”

Allura said excitedly, “Keith come with us!”

“What?!” he said caught off guard.

Allura repeated, “Yes! Join us at the ball! You are still a member of team Voltron after all!”

Coran and Hunk chimed in agreement.

Lance still frowned, “Yeah I guess it’d be cool if you came *pout* I guess.”

Keith gave a slight smile, “Thanks guys.”

He went back to having a serious expression, “But I have another blade mission then a training session later, we can’t all take breaks you know.”

Shiro nodded in agreement, “Keith’s right, we can’t distract him from his mission guys.”

Allura looked down with a disappointed expression on her face.

Keith noticed but looked away. “I’ll talk to you guys later, enjoy your night.”

After shutting off his chat, Keith stood there and let out a deep sigh. “What the hell am I doing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there☺️ I have finals coming up so the next part might take longer to come out! Stay tuned and thank you guys for all the positive feedback!


	3. "Will Our Stars Ever Align?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (RE-POSTED) I realized AO3 chopped off half my chapter!
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post! I have been going through a lot with my family (still am), so it took me some time to get back into the groove of things. Thank you for sticking with me and being so patient everyone! I hope you are not disappointed! Happy Reading!
> 
> Chapter title song: "My Heart I Surrender" by I Prevail

Allura looked down at the floor sadly after the screen had shut off.  _Why are you like this…why can’t you see how much I miss you…_

Shiro put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly which snapped her out of her trance. “Princess are you alright?” He asked with concerned eyes.

Allura looked up and noticed everyone staring at her with concerned faces. Coran asked nervously, “Princess…do you need a moment?”

Hunk just scratched his head in confusion and whispered to Lance, “I sense a lot of tension sooo…. I’ve decided to stay out of it.” 

Lance frowned and crossed his arms, “What did  _that_  stupid mullet head do to you anyway?!”

Allura looked up at Shiro and smiled softly, “Thank you all for your concern. However, it is quite alright. I am just very concerned about Keith…is all. *looks at the others with a wry smile* I am terribly sorry for making you worry, my friends.”

Coran cleared his throat, “Princess, perhaps going to this ball would be good for you. We all miss Keith and are concerned for him as well *lifts his pointer finger up into the air* However, it is important we stick to our duties as he is.”

Allura looked down sadly again. Shiro touched her shoulder again softly. She looked up at him. He was smiling softly at her, “I know Keith, he will be alright Princess. Believe me. Right now, I am more concerned for you. You need to be at your best to build this alliance at the ball tonight.” She smiled up at him softly, “I suppose you are right.”

She then held a fierce gaze, “Duty calls!” With that she headed back to her room.

  

* * *

 

 

Keith sighed in his room and he stared at his blade mask.

He had to get going. He had another mission.

He shouldn’t be in his courters sighing and contemplating what to do about a damn flower! But…here he was.

He looked over to the flowers on his bed. “What the hell am I doing…why do I feel like such shit right now?!”

He sat down on his bed.  _I’ll be out in two minutes, Kolivan can get over it._

He looked down at the flowers and remembered Allura’s disappointed face.  _I’ve been disappointing her a lot lately…I’ve been disappointing everyone._

He began to imagine Allura’s face lighting up at the sight of the Juniberry (Ferra) flowers and smiled to himself.  _Maybe I should stop by their lame ball tonight._

His thoughts were cut off by Kolivan’s yelling and he rushed with his mask on out his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Allura came out of her room with sparkling eyes, “I cannot wait for you all to see Pidge!” She clasped her hands together in excitement.

Matt and Lance had hearts in their eyes with just the sight of Allura.

She was wearing an off the shoulder gown that was a light rosy pink on top and white on the bottom, all with gold detail and a cape to match.

They both ran over to her and stood on opposite sides of her.

Matt took her hand and bowed, “My fair lady, allow me to accompany you to this ball.” He looked up at her and winked.

Lance grabbed her other hand and said, “Girl stick with me and I’ll sweep you off your feet. *wink* My dance moves are out of this world!”

Matt frowned and said, “Lance I was here first!” Lance glared at him and said, “NO! I was HERE first! *crosses arms* You only came to this castle ship like a few weeks ago.” Lighting shot through both their eyes at one another.

Allura smiled nervously and sighed. “I am very capable of accompanying myself…”

Shiro chuckled and held out a hand for her, she smiled and put her hand in his and walked over next to him. “I will be accompanying her into the ball because I’m the leader of Voltron and she’s the princess of Altea. It’s only fitting for us to follow their standards and customs.”

Matt and Lance sighed in disappointment and said in unison, “Right…”

Allura looked back to see where Pidge was.  _Why hasn’t she walked out of my room yet? Is she embarrassed? Oh of course she is!_  Allura quickly ran to her room.

Everyone stared with curiosity as they heard Pidge complaining about not wanting to come out and Allura telling her she had to. She finally managed to pull Pidge out by her arm.

Allura cleared her throat and said, “Presenting the paladin of the green lion and the brains behind Voltron, *she stepped aside to give Pidge the spotlight* the very beautiful Pidge!”

Pidge was wearing a very elegant long pastel green dress that had a darker forest green on top and gold details. It was off shoulder and also had a cape, much like Allura’s, except parts of the capes were connecting to the tips of her sleeves. Her hair was brushed back into a slight bun and it seemed Allura styled her hair in a way where she appeared to have an elegant side bang in front. She was wearing a tiara with a bright green stone in the middle that truly completed the look.

Pidge played with her hands and stared down nervously while blushing. Everyone just stared at her in awe.

Coran exclaimed, “Why Pidge! You are a vision of loveliness! Looks like you’ll be breaking some hearts tonight” and winked at her.

Pidge kept blushing.

Matt scratched his head and smiled, “Geez kiddo you grew up fast.”

Lance just stared at her with this look of shock and awe and a clear blush across his face as if his heart was racing. He whispered outload, “Goddammit Pidge…”

Matt smacked the back of Lance’s head and said, “Stop making googly eyes at my baby sister!” Lance rubbed the back of his head and yelled at Matt, “Hey dude that hurt!!”

Pidge turned as bright as the red lion. Allura held Pidge’s hand and smiled at her. Pidge looked up blushing still but gave a Allura a small smile back. “Thank you Allura,” she whispered.

Hunk cleared his throat, “Umm so the girls look great and all…but we have to get going.” Shiro nodded, “Hunk’s right, we have to be on our way!”

Allura looked as if she just remembered something, “I have to go do something quickly! I’ll be right back!” She ran into her room and her door shut leaving everyone very confused outside.

Hunk groaned, “I skipped lunch to stuff my face at this ball! Why do girls take forever to get ready?!”

-

-

-

Allura back in her room was walking frantically to her vanity. The mice all followed behind her watching intently.

“Where is it?!”

She began rummaging through her jewelry and accessories.

“I know it was here somewhere!”

The mice looked around concerned. She sighed and said to them, “It is my mother’s hair pin, she would wear it to royal events all the time. It is the most beautiful pin, it is in the shape of a Juniberry flower.”

She couldn’t find it.

She sighed in disappointment and whispered, “I wanted it for good luck…”

She heard Coran calling for her, she sighed and ran out.

The mice kept scurrying around after she had left the room, one of them had called the others over. They had found the pin with one of her other gowns. They all looked disappointed because she had already left.

-

-

-

Upon entering the ball, the paladins were welcomed with a round of applause.

Shiro and Allura led the way. The King and Queen introduced everyone and then told them all to enjoy themselves.

Prince Rufio walked right over to Allura. He gave a bow and kissed her hand. He had a sly smile on, “Princess your beauty is beyond words. Please do me this favor of humbling me with a dance.”

Allura was caught off guard and slightly blushed. She smiled nervously and nodded.

They both walked to the center of the ballroom and began to dance. The other guests quickly followed their lead after and began to dance as well.

The Royals smiled at each other. The Queen whispered to Shiro, “Maybe we can build a little more than a political alliance today *wink and elbowed him* if you know what I mean.”

Shiro gave her a small chuckle, “I don’t know if the Princess is up for that at the moment.”

The Queen asked in surprise, “Why is she already seeing someone? *gasp* Is it you?! My honest apolo-“

He cut her off, “N-no nothing like that between us! Besides I just feel like her heart is somewhere else lately. *His scratched the back of his neck* Which is a nice surprise. Considering how much she has been through because of this war. I’m glad she’s beginning to feel that way for someone.”

The Queen smiled understandingly, “Well whoever that fellow is, he is quite lucky. Just look at her out there! She is a vision of pure beauty! *giggle* I hope my dear Prince Rufio does not get  _too_  attached!”

She looked over at Shiro. She noticed him staring off into the ballroom but not at Allura. He was staring at Matt. She noticed he had a very soft look on his face. The Queen smiled at him with understanding. She whispered to him, “I hope you find your happiness in someone soon too.”

Shiro jolted at her comment but smiled at her and nodded, “Thank you.”

  

* * *

 

Keith held his chest and began panting heavily. He removed his Blade mask to breath better and held the wall to keep himself steady.

He slowly walked to his bed.

 _Damn that mission took more out of me than I thought_.

He sat on his bed to rest a bit. He had to go train soon now too before it got too late. He had to be up early again.

Keith stared at the flowers next to him on the sheets.

He gave out a sigh. “I’m sorry Kolivan…this is something I have to do,” he muttered. 

He put his mask back on, took the flowers, and left.

 

* * *

 

The ball was a sight to be seen. It was like something out a fairytale. Even more grand than the ball Cinderella attended.

Allura was dancing with Prince Rufio, who was an exquisite dancer she had to admit.

However, she did not feel at peace. She felt a sharp sadness in her heart and was constantly looking all around her.

 _What am I doing?_   She thought. _He isn’t going to be here Allura. He has responsibilities just as I do._

The Prince stared at her, “You seem troubled Princess?”

She shook her head in a frantic, “Oh no no! I am quite alright! It has just been a very long time since the paladins and I have been able to relax this way.”

The other paladins, it seemed had forgotten their responsibilities for a night.

Hunk was talking it up with Coran, Matt and others that were eating, drinking and talking. Shiro was have light hearted conversations with the King and Queen. Pidge felt like a princess, she was dancing with many noble looking individuals that kept asking for her attention. Lance however sat with a drink in his hand grimacing.

Allura noticed this and asked Rufio if she could step away for a moment to check on her friend.

She sat down next to Lance. She saw that he was watching Pidge and getting rather frustrated. She couldn’t help but smirk at this.

Lance leaned over pointing in Pidge’s direction in to Allura and said, “What gives right?! Since when is she more popular than me?!”

Allura smiled, “Lance …I don’t remember you being popular…”

He crossed his arms and pouted, “That’s a— That’s  **not**  the point! It’s just that…well…”

“Do you want to dance with Pidge?” Allura cut in.

Lance took a hard look at Allura and sighed, “Is that weird? Do you think she’d make fun of me?”

She giggled, “I think she would.”

Lance dropped his head down and started to grit his teeth, “Great! What the hell am I thinking?!”

Allura put her hand on his shoulder and smiled confidently at him, “But… she would also be very happy if you did Lance.”

He smiled back softly at Allura, “Thank you Allura.” With that Lance got up and walked over to Pidge whom was dancing with someone already.

Lance cleared his throat and asked, “Mind if I cut in?” Pidge blushed as the guy handed her over to Lance.

Both of them gulped and blushed.

Lance said, “Umm… that is nice dress!”

Pidge gigged, “Thanks, but it’s so uncomfortable!”

Lance chuckled in response. They both seemed more relaxed.

“You know…,” started Lance, “I think I prefer the normal Pidge. Maybe leave the dresses to Allura. *wink* I’ll leave the cool techy stuff to you.”

Pidge blushed and said, “Really? You prefer the other stuff over this girly stuff?!”

Lance responded, “Of course! *smirk* I have the most fun with you versus anyone else Pidge…Katie!” She smiled at him, “Just call me Pidge, Lance.”

He blushed and smiled at her. They kept dancing and laughing. (so adorably dorky!)

Allura smiled at them with a warm feeling in her heart.

She looked over at the balcony at the night sky and sighed, her face looked sad again.  _Keith, I hope wherever you are, you are safe_.

Prince Rufio walked back over to her and asked, “Are you done playing matchmaker Princess?” She smiled and nodded. He held out his hand, “So then shall we continue?” He gave it a small kiss. She nodded and took his hand.

She was dancing with a Prince at this grand ball; her friends were all relaxed and having a good time.

Why couldn’t she relax? Why did she feel this emptiness in her heart?

 

* * *

  

Keith tracked down where the paladins had landed the castle ship.

 _In and out, two minutes. What’s the big deal? Right?_  He sighed.  _What the hell am I thinking?_

Keith decided to see what everyone was doing. He thought maybe he shouldn’t just barge in since he was still in his Blade attire, and wasn’t sure how a bunch of fancy royals would react to a Galra walking in.He climbed up to the balcony and looked in.

That was when saw his friends all looking to be having a good time. He smiled to himself.  _Good_ , he thought.  _They deserve this._

He saw Allura dancing with a very regal looking individual. She looked beautiful. Just as a proper princess should.

He sighed.  _Of course, she’d dancing with a prince! …She is a princess after all._

He looked over at the flowers he placed on the balcony ledge, then looked down and took his mask off. He sighed and whispered to himself, “What the hell am I doing…”

 

* * *

  

Prince Rufio looked at the sad princess he was dancing with and asked, “So what’s his name?”

Allura was taken back, “What?! Who?”

Rufio smiled, “The one you keep looking around for so anxiously.”

Allura blushed and looked down sadly, “I apologize if I-“

He cut her off, “It’s quite alright Princess. Although I am a bit shocked that you have not fallen for me instantly.”

Allura frowned nervously, “uhh…”

He chuckled, “I am only kidding of course! However, whomever this individual is, why isn’t he here?”

Allura looked down sadly, “He has his own responsibilities to attend to in this war…as I have mine.”

The Prince said, “I see…*smile* well then we’d better end this war soon then!”

She looked up shocked, “What?!”

He smiled at her softly, “So that you can be happy with your Prince!”

She said, “Well he isn’t a Prince…”

Rufio looked shocked, “What?! Surely you cannot have feelings for a commoner?!”

Allura frowned, “He isn’t a commoner! He is a member of team Voltron and very important to me! Also, I NEVER said I had feelings for him!”

Rufio was caught off guard by her response. She realized she might’ve raised her voice with him and stepped back. “I apologize, I just need to step out for fresh air for a bit.”

He nodded and smiled understandingly.

She walked away. Allura felt uneasy now and she just wanted to leave.

_Why did he have to get me all fired up like that!_

She walked towards the balcony and saw how beautiful the night sky looked. She looked down and sighed.

She was walking over onto the balcony when she noticed a dark figure.

_No, it can’t be!_

She began running towards the balcony. It was! It was Keith!

He was standing close to the edge of the balcony and was putting his Blade mask back on. It looked as if he was about to leave. She stopped at the doorway of the balcony.

Tears began welling up in her eyes. “Keith…you came,” she said.

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her, “Allura…”

Allura felt her heart begin racing, tears began falling down her blushing rosy cheeks. She didn’t hold back now, she let herself go. She ran to him, into his arms.

 

* * *

 

Keith froze.

He felt his heart racing when he heard Allura say his name… When he saw her crying…

 _I_ _s she happy to see me?_

She began running towards him. He held out his arms for her.

She ran into them with tears running down her face. He heard her saying through her tears, “I’m so…I’m so happy…I’m happy you’re here…”

He pulled her in tighter. He smiled down at her as she cried on his chest.

_Is this what that guy meant by happy tears?_

He bent down and gently kissed her forehead, “Hey …Don’t cry, I’m here now.”

Allura’s tears didn’t stop, she kept blushing and said, “I’m so happy!”

He wiped her tears and put a flower in her hair.

She touched her head, “What’s this?”

“It’s called a Ferra flower. *he gave her the others that he had sitting on the edge* They umm… *clears throat* they looked like the Juniberry flowers…*he looked down* look I’m sorry about making you worry and leaving and-“

She cut him off, “Thank you Keith. Really thank you.” She smiled down at the flowers and giggled softly, “This honestly means the world to me.”

He looked to her and said softly, “I’m glad you like them.”

Allura said to him in almost a whisper, “I just want you to come home…to your family…to  **me**.”

Keith felt that sharp pain in his heart again. He looked down and didn’t say anything.

Allura looked down at the flowers then back up at him.

She handed him half of them, “Here,” she said. “When these die, you have to check in with me and the paladins, until then…let these be a reminder of me lecturing you…to rest; to take care of yourself;… to coming home safe to me.”

He took them and nodded, “I promise, I’ll call…”

He looked up to meet her sad blue eyes. Why did it feel like he was in the same place again as the other night.

He looked down, “Well I…umm…”

“You have to go,”  Allura finished his sentence.

He sighed and nodded.

She looked down and said, “I understand…I should be getting back to the ball as well. I have to make a speech with Shiro soon.”

Keith felt tense. “See Shiro is meant to be the leader, he’s so much better at it…”

Allura smiled softly, “Yes I suppose Shiro is a magnificent leader. However, so were you.”

Keith’s eyes shot up at her, “What?”

She nodded, “Yes, you grew in such a small time with so much pressure. I know you would’ve been even better given more time.”

Keith felt a knot in his stomach but also warmth in his heart. “Thank you,” he said. He put his mask back on and said, “I better get going now.”

Allura nodded, “Thank you for skipping your training to come give me these.”

She couldn’t see but he had a hard blush on his cheeks too under his mask.

He nodded at her and just as swift as a ninja he jumped off the balcony into the distance.

 

* * *

  

Allura stared up at the sky, she held the flowers close to her chest.

The sky was full of stars.

One was shooting across the night sky.

She shut her eyes and made a wish, she felt like a little girl again.

After that she had relaxed. She straightened herself up to go back into the ballroom. She took one last look back at the balcony and walked inside.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Link for my ball scene that I commissioned!
> 
> http://pelusoart.tumblr.com/post/169289751837/the-princess-and-the-blade-private-commission-for


End file.
